my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Multiple Arms
Multiple Arms '''is a Transformation-Type Quirk possessed by Bukimaru Fukusu which allows him to create as many arms as he wants from his own body. Description This quirk allows Bukimaru to have the full ability to create extra arms from his own body. Even though this ability appears to be quite simple in its use, Bukimaru gains several positive points regarding it. One of the most notable is its functionality, since it can perform several activities with the arms at the same time. This helps him a lot in daily activities, like taking several purchases from a supermarket to his home. In combat this quirk is not left behind. This gives Bukimaru the ability to both defend and attack, since he can command his arms to perform both actions at the same time, that is, one part of the arms defends him while the other part attacks his opponent. A factor that helped Bukimaru in fighting a lot, are the battles against a group of enemies, since many of his attacks damage the area. So that Bukimaru does not have open wounds due to the development of new arms, his quirk has developed a sufficient healing factor to close those wounds. A curious fact about Bukimaru's quirk is that the more arms he creates, the more pain he feels. So in order to alleviate this pain, Bukimaru ends up developing immense anger that inhibits the pain. This phase is called "Berserker Mode". This obviously makes him more aggressive and irrational, but on the other hand it makes his attacks more lethal and damaging to his opponents, gaining even greater strength compared to his previous form. Limitations As well as positive points, this quirk also generates several negative points for Bukimaru. One is related to agility and speed. The more arms he creates, the more they both decay. Another factor is in combat. As the number of arms is inversely proportional to his speed and agility, it is difficult for Bukimaru to reach opponents who are fast or over a long distance. As Bukimaru also creates several arms from his body, they give him severe pain due to the development of new bones and the tearing and stretching of his skin. Usage In order for Bukimaru to have a certain advantage in combat, he decided to create some techniques based on the amount of arms he can have at the moment. This helps him a lot, since through this division he can classify opponents and thus quickly decide the number of arms he should use. Knowing this, about these divisions, it is worth mentioning: Transformations * '''Two-Armed: This form would represent the base form of Bukimaru. Because there is no increase in the number of arms, it does not have a berserker mode on it. *'Four-Armed: '''From this form, Bukimaru can develop the berserker mode. In this form, Bukimaru creates two more arms, consequently having four arms. *#'Four-Armed: Berserker Style:''' In this form, after developing two more arms, Bukimaru uses all the power of Four-Armed, becoming irrational and aggressive, but increasing his offensive power. * '''Six-Armed: '''In this form, Bukimaru creates four more arms, consequently having six arms. *# '''Six-Armed: Berserker Style: '''In this form, after developing four more arms, Bukimaru uses all the power of Six-Armed, becoming irrational and aggressive, but increasing his offensive power. * '''One Hundred-Armed: '''In this form, Bukimaru develops approximately one hundred arms at once. Because of this, he ends up being completely irrational and aggressive and can attack anyone he sees ahead. Because of this, Bukimaru only uses this form when he is out in the open against several enemies. Techniques * '''Four-Armed Style: Machine Gatling Gun - '''After getting very close to the enemy, Bukimaru starts throwing several punches at different parts of his enemy's body at an amazing speed. * '''Six-Armed Style: Shotgun - '''After making a charge in the direction of the enemy, Bukimaru keeps his arms contracted forward in a shape similar to the barrel of a revolver. After approaching completely, he stretches all six arms towards the opponent's belly and chest. If the hit is accurate, it will make the enemy fly away. * '''One Hundred-Armed Style: Nuke Bomb - '''After reaching his form with approximately one hundred arms, Bukimaru throws several punches towards the ground that can easily devastate an entire area. Trivia * This quirk is based on a Greek mythological creature known as Hecatonquiro * It is not known for sure what the maximum number of arms Bukimaru can develop, however, due to his hero name, many believe that he can only create up to a maximum of one hundred arms simultaneously * Due to the "unlimited" number of arms that Bukimaru can create, so that his body can hold on, he ends up having his body size increased. The more arms he creates, the bigger his body gets. Category:Transformation Quirks Category:Quirks